


don't leave

by SilverCorbeauArgent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCorbeauArgent/pseuds/SilverCorbeauArgent





	don't leave

I always look at the back of people,I see them go  
They always leave me alone,and I stand there  
wathcing them leaving with broken promise  
and false words.  
My heart rip in half with chaos in my mind  
and emptyness in my soul,the coldness of solitude over taking everyting  
will I have one day the courage to tell someone "please,don't leave me alone"?


End file.
